


Games

by dsidhe



Category: Honeydew Syndrome
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsidhe/pseuds/dsidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Charles talk about video games. Metis sides with Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).



 “Dude, seriously, rogue-type builds are the best PCs to play in Dragon Age.” Josh says.

“Hmmm. I prefer the mage-types,” Charles says. “They’re more powerful.”

“Yeah, but rogues can pickpocket and lockpick,” Josh counters.

“Metis, don’t you think mages are better than rogues?”  Charles turns to Metis to ask.

“I’ve played both and I have to agree with Josh,” Metis says.

Josh laughs and turns to Metis to say, “That deserves a kiss,” and proceeds to snog the hell out of Metis.

Charles closes his eyes and says, “For the hundredth time, I do not need to see you two kissing.”

“Not true. That was only the sixth time you’ve said that,” Josh says, grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to do a 5+1 fic but couldn't get the other scenes to work. The fully fleshed out scene turned into this [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/299386). The only other scene I liked is this one.


End file.
